The Sugar Freakout of 1959
by BoatsAgainstTheCurrent
Summary: The boys go out to buy some candy for the first time in years without Vern. A quick, humorous one shot. Please read.


It was an ever so bland day in the town of Castle Rock. Chris, Gordie, and Teddy were on the way to the local candy shop, without Vern. As they headed down the streets, Teddy looked around, and for the first time in ages, he seemed bored.  
"Teddy, I know it's tough without Vern here for you to bother and poke at, but try to suck it up," Chris rolled his eyes at his friend. On any normal day, Teddy would have replied with a smart comment, but not today.  
The three friends, for once, wanted to go get some candy, without Vernon there to disturb them and eat it all before they could even take in the sight of it.  
Vern had luckily been unavailable that day. It was something about a dentist appointment.  
"Must have been from all the candy, his teeth started rotting," Teddy snickered once he'd heard the news.  
The boys finally arrived at the shop. It was small and surprising cozy looking. It was also empty, for no one but the owner stood inside behind his counter.  
As Chris opened the door, the bell tingling to announce their arrival, a sudden waft of sweetness filled the air.  
"Now I know what Vern feels like," Gordie added, hiding a smile.  
The owner greeted them happily, waving at them from his counter, as if he hadn't seem a customer in years. Obviously, the boys knew this wasn't possible.  
"Are you friends of Vern," the shopkeeper asked them almost immediately.  
They nodded, figuring either Vern must have held discussions with this man before, or he had seem them around in town before. Probably both.  
"So, what can I get for you today?" The man said, clapping his hands together as he did so.  
Chris stepped fully inside, searching the store.  
"We'll just look around," Gordie answered from behind him.  
The owner went back to behind his counter, beginning to busy himself with magazine.  
Teddy leapt forward and began rummaging through anything and everything, stuffing the candy into his pockets and running towards the counter to drop some off there as well. It looked as if he had been dying to get his hands on some candy for years. Vern would never have guessed.  
At half passed noon, the four boys were loaded with all sorts of candy. Their pockets were weighed down. Teddy had even placed some within his hair.  
As they walked home, Gordie began eating some. He had Red Pennies, one of Vern's favorite, chuckles, root beer barrels, jaw breakers, Jujyfruits, slap stix, and of course PEZ.  
Vern wasn't the only who loved candy after all.  
Teddy looked a little to high off of his load. He tore wrapper after wrapper, practically throwing them behind him as he walked. Chris was a little more conservative, taking one piece from his pocket very few minutes. But Gordie, Gordie was more towards Teddy's end of the spectrum. After a long life of not having much candy in the house, this was like heaven, like sudden freedom, like someone finally getting out of prison.  
"What would Vern say?" Gordie finally spoke after a long silence (only the sound of wrappers being open and chewing had been heard).  
"He would freak," Teddy stated plainly. And it was true. Chris and Gordie pictured Vern's face.  
"Oh shit," Teddy suddenly mumbled. A handful of Bullseye's Caramel Creams tumbled out of his mouth, his eyes wide.  
Chris, who had been chewing on a taffy, looked to see what was wrong.  
Sure enough, Vern was skipping towards them, a huge grin plastered on his face.  
"Hey guys," he said, halting in front of them, "Guess what? You will never bel-"  
Vern stared wide eyed at the three boys in front of him, for he had just noticed what they were all holding and silently chewing.  
He dropped a small bag he had been carrying (which contained Cherry PEZ) and stared with his mouth open.  
Gordie swallowed the remainder of a candy bar and tried to look innocent.  
"How could you? You betrayed me!" Vern shouted, looking as if he were about to start crying.  
"Uh... Uh," Chris stumbled, trying to find something to say.  
"You know I love candy?! Why did you go without me?!"  
The boys couldn't find anything to say.  
With a last look, and a flinging of his arm at the air, Vern turned around, "You know what? Screw you guys. I'm going home."  
And he sprinted off, holding his bag of PEZ.


End file.
